Episode 2-26
Leez reads through the notes she's taken. The transcendentals of the Golden Knight are: Piercing Hit, Pushforce, Counterattack, Regeneration, and Earthquake. Claude compliments her on her notes, noting that she must be good at school. Leez hesitates, then thanks him. He then adds that she still has to figure out how to use the transcendentals on her own. Leez notes that she could probably practice the first two, as the third and fourth ones require special conditions, but adds that she doesn't remember how she did it. When prompted for her second question, Leez remembers how Asha tried to strangle her, and asks how a magician would try to kill someone. Claude first tells her hoti yama, surprising Leez, who then complains that she thought he really cast it. Claude explains that the spell is only effective if the user can also use the relevant silent magic. He says that the marut spells are the next best options. Leez concludes that a talented magician would have no reason to try strangling someone. Claude asks her if a magician tried to strangle her, and Leez quickly claims that it was a dream. When Claude notices Asha and Ran returning, he tells Leez that he will be at the Temple of Chaos, so they will meet again soon. Back at the hotel, Asha is furious that Leez met with Claude Yui and told him everything, which surprises Leez. Ran tells the magician to calm down, but she only yells at him. She then claims that she is just agitated, and warns Leez to be more suspicious of strangers. She then turns down dinner and walks out. Ran tries to cheer up Leez by saying that he will take her side whenever she and Asha fight. At the Temple of Chaos, Teo is researching nastikas, the Lake of Reflection, checkpoints, and amnesia. One of her assistants brings the exhibition pamphlet she asked for, and she recognizes Gandharva's sura form. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Claude and Leez): Leez, you need shoes! Boo hoo. Claude isn't really that tall, but because of the difference in the height of their shoes, he's almost a head taller. ** (transcendental 5-panel): The five transcendentals of the Golden Knight! In fact, Leez has already used all five of them. However, she can't remember how she used three of them, and she can't even remember using the other two at all. ** (soft-focus Claude): Claude is on the handsome side, but he has poor eyesight so his thick glasses ruin it a bit. In fact, it's rare for high-ranking magicians to wear glasses. Why would they, when they can easily fix their vision by simply buying and eating a Garuda eye? The fact is, he wears glasses even though he's rich because he has his own reasons. The same goes for Lorraine. ** (smiling Riche): Oh, but not her. She does it for the sake of fashion. ** (Ran petting Leez on the head): Remember this scene with Ran, who teases Leez by calling her a chickie. It will be fun to compare it with the next chapter. Ha ha! * Leez has used all of the transcendentals of the Golden Knight before: ** Piercing Hit: against a sura near Atera. ** Pushforce: in the water channel, when she was bound by Asha's hoti brahma, and later against Taraka. ** Counterattack: against a sura near Atera. She can't practice this one without being attacked first. ** Regeneration: after Taraka smashed her into a cliff in the water channel. She can't practice this one for obvious reasons. Besides, Asha probably wouldn't be too impressed if she tries to win the bet via suicide attempts. However, later in the season she does deliberately trigger this transcendental multiple times in her quest to learn bhavati kubera. ** Earthquake: against Taraka suras in the water channel. However, she doesn't remember this one, because she had a blackout. ** See also: Kubera Leez's transcendental uses, in chronological order * Leez hesitates before thanking Claude when he compliments her on being good at school. In fact, she's always been prevented from going to school, and appears to regret this. * Claude probably has lots of experience killing people. He is probably the one who silenced those who were investigating Asha. * Teo is researching suras. ** Gandharva can fool the checkpoint by removing his only sura part in human form: his right eye. ** There is a book on vegetables. Most suras are strictly carnivores, though there are exceptions. Asha also administered the 'vegetables test' on Yuta when she first met him. * This is the last episode of Chapter 16: Caution. The title could also be translated as The Border or Guard, but as of this episode it's clear that the primary meaning is "caution" as in "to be cautious/wary of someone." The title could refer to: ** the deal Asha had to make for the sake of power ** caution advised at the Lake of Reflection ** Leez's suspicious dream with Ananta ** Asha strangling Leez, and Leez's subsequent doubts ** Claude's warning regarding the city ** Teo being cautious of Gandharva after seeing his true self in the Lake of Reflection, then realizing his true self ** the strange conversation between Asha and Ran after Yuta fired the Neutral Bow the second time—in particular, the fact that Asha was talking like someone about to die ** how Kubera is wary of Shess ** how Leez should have been more cautious of Claude ** how Asha snapped at Leez as a result. References